Cold as Ice
by Tsuki-Megami-Chan
Summary: Mikan Sakura is the Academy’s prized student. She can kill anyone in the academy, even a teacher, in a matter of minutes. She’s dangerous, cold, and has a dark past. Can a certain Hyuuga change her attitude? MikanxNatsume. Rated T. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Cold as Ice: Gakuen Alice**

**Summary: **

**Mikan Sakura is the Academy's prized student. She can kill anyone in the academy, even a teacher, in a matter of minutes. She's dangerous, cold, and has a dark past. Can a certain Hyuuga change her attitude? **

**MxN! R&R!**

**Chapter 1: New Students**

"What do you want, Persona?" A sixteen year old girl asked the man lurking in the shadows.

"Not another mission, is it?" She asked coldly, brushing her thigh-length, straight auburn hair out of her eyes. "That would be the fifth this week, and you know how I hate working on holidays."

"I know you don't like working anytime." The black-haired man informed, examining his hands to see if all his control rings were facing out in the right direction.

"Are you really trying to get on my bad side today?" The girl uttered, her 

chocolate colored eyes flashing dangerously.

Some might find it strange for a girl that looked so plain yet beautiful to have such an attitude, especially when dealing with a man who could kill an entire army with no problem. But this girl hated behaving, and even more so she hated this man and the dangerous missions her gave her.

By a glance, you would guess that this girl couldn't handle an extreme mission, such as breaking into a high-security base, with no problem, to 

rescue a fellow academy student, only to leave this high secured base without a single scratch or broken nail. Well anyone to question this females abilities either were stupid, or had a major death which. If neither, they must just be an arrogant fool, sad because a girl was better then them.

"As it happens, Mikan Sakura, you have another mission." Persona said calmly, glancing up at his prized student, the Shiro Koneko. She was definitely pissed.

"It better not be anything major, for your sake." The girl named Mikan said, glaring at Persona, rather annoyed.

"It's not that hard, all you have to do is train a new student who will be entering today." The man replied, ignoring the threat.

"Whatever, he just better not be like the last one. He didn't last my training for an hour." Mikan said, remembering the moron who though he could stand her training.

"On this one you will have more restraints. You are to go with him to central town a day after he comes to the Academy, and he needs to get a permanent already, I heard he has no control on his Alice when it involves emotions." Persona said, sighing.

"No control over his Alice and he has emotions in battle? Why are you taking him then?" Mikan asked in a bored tone, though she was quiet curious of his Alice and of how powerful he really was.

"This kid was said to burn down a village, in one night." Persona answered. Mikan rolled her eyes. He was really that bad at controlling his Alice?

"In other words you want me to make him someone who knows how to fight?" Mikan asked, eyebrow rose slightly. The teacher nodded his head slightly.

"Three more students are transferring with him, but they aren't worth training, even if have decent abilities."Persona informed, glancing at his prized student.

"And what about the moron I am training." Mikan stated, more so then asked.

"He has the fire Alice; he's your age and in your class. His name is Natsume Hyuuga." Persona said, and disappeared.

"Hyuuga? So he's related to Aoi-chan. Hm, hopefully he won't be that useless." Mikan muttered. "Time for class…"

--

Name: Mikan Sakura

Gender: Female

B/day: January 1st

Alice: Nullification, S. E. C., and Demon Call

Rank: Special Star (Dangerous Ability Class)

Description: Mikan is a cold person and a genius. She is in a band that rarely performs, but is famous in Alice Academy. She hates guys for an unknown reason. She is a tomboy and leader of the Black Rose. (Vocals and guitar.) Mikan skips class with her friends when ever she feels like it.

--

Name: Hotaru Imai

Gender: Female

B/day: October 25th

Alice: Invention

Rank: Three Star (Techinical Class)

Description: Very cold to everyone, except Mikan who she considers a sister. She only skips class when the entire band does, which is often. She plays the base guitar and is the back up vocals in the Black Rose. She 

hates guys because she wants to. Her main quality is that she is a greedy person who favors money over anything and anyone except Mikan.

--

Name: Nonoko Ogasawara

Gender: Female

B/day: September 26th

Alice: Chemistry

Rank: Two Star (Technical Class)

Description: Nonoko is usually happy, though a tom-boy like everyone 

else in the band. She plays the drums in the Black Rose, and skips class whenever Mikan decides to. She hates guys because one tried to rape her. Not a fun experience. She is the older twin sister of Anna.

--

Name: Anna Umenomiya

Gender: Female

B/day: September 26th

Alice: Cooking

Rank: Two Star (Techincal Class)

Description: Anna has pink hair, but isn't the least bit girly. Though she can be bubbly every once in a while. She always skips class with her gang, and plays the keyboard in the band. She hates guys because she finds them 'icky.' She is the most cheerful one in the band. She is Nonoko's younger twin sister.

--

Name: Natsume Hyuuga

Gender: Male

B/day: November 27

Alice: Fire

Rank: Special Star (Dangerous Ability Class)

Description: Cold towards everyone except Ruka. The leader of the Dark Mist and he plays the lead guitar and is the main vocals. He can basically get any girl he wants. He almost always skips class with his band once he gets to Gakuen Alice. (He is transferred from the American one with his group...)

--

Name: Ruka Nogi

Gender: Male

B/day: March 16

Alice: Animal Pheromone

Rank: Three Star (Somatic Class)

Description: Ruka isn't cold really, he is just in the darkness and tries to always stay close to his best friend since pre-school, Natsume. He is the nicest one in the group, but normally doesn't show it. He is the Base Guitar and backup vocals for Dark Mist. He gets any girl he wants...almost.

--

Name: Kokoro Yome (Koko)

Gender: Male

B/day: Male 18

Alice: Mind Reading

Rank: Single Star (Latent Ability Class)

Description: First things first- He is a complete womanizer! He is not cold towards anyone unless is told to be by Natsume. He is the drummer of Dark 

Mist. He skips class when Natsume does.

--

Name: Yuu Tobita

Gender: Male

B/day: June 14

Alice: Illusion

Rank: Three Star (Latent Ablity Class)

Description: Yuu is smart and the class rep. Not cold towards anyone, even if told to be. Keyboarder of 

Dark Mist. Rarely skips class with Natsume, even if ordered. (Pretty scared by Natsume at times)

--

Mikan and her band were walking down the empty hallway, going to class early for once. They were wearing the boys school uniform, well, everyone but Anna, who was wearing the girls proudly. She wasn't a girly-girl or anything, she just didn't really care for pants. She was more of a 

skirt or dress with no frills kind of girl.

"Mikan-chan, why aren't we skipping class again?" Anna asked for the millionth time that day... and it was only 7am. (Anna is the most talkative in the group, there isn't a person on the planet who can over talk Anna.)

Mikan rolled her eyes, glancing back at Anna over her shoulder. "I told you already, something interesting is going to happen." Mikan told, pushing some auburn hair behind her ear.

"But what's gonna happen? Why won't you tell?!" Anna whined, putting on a pouty face.

"Because, she wants it to be a suprise, Anna, calm down." Nonoko said, even though she herself was eager.

"Hn." Hotaru said. I guess she just wanted an input on the conversation.

The four walked into the classroom that was empty. taking there seats. Mikan was in the middle back, having an entire seat to herself, Hotaru was in the middle front, sitting in the middle spot, and 

Nonoko and Anna were next to each other on the Left side, middle row. They were to only two on the bench.

_**Around twenty or so minutes later...**_

Mikan sighed. The class room was way to noisy for her liking, everyone was chatting animatedly and annoying the shit out of her. She had a large group of fan boys and girls around her.

"Will you go out with me!?" A fan boy asked.

"No! She is going out with me!" Another argued.

"Whatever, she is my future bride! My precious sweet little girl!" One yelled. The fan boys started to get in rather large argument, annoying the hell out of Mikan. She calmly looked down at her manga, trying to read it.

"Man, she is pretty! I wish I looked like her!" A fan girl sighed for affect. Wow, Mikan is about to go crazy if she doesn't get some peace and quiet. This is why she didn't come to class anymore.

"Hey, Mikan-sama! Can I please join your band!? I can be one of the clean up girls or something!?" A brave fan girl begged. Mikan looked up in glared at her, sending shivers down her spine.

"We already have enough screaming, adoring fan girls cleaning up after is. I don't need another to annoy me." Mikan said coldly.

"Y-Yes ma'am, Mikan-sama!" The girl said, backing away slowly, tears in her eyes.

The doors sprung open, and in walked a perky blonde teacher. Everyone rushed around to get in there seats.

"Good morning mina-san!" He said happily, blowing a kiss to the class. Everyone sweat dropped except Mikan and Hotaru.

"Today we have four transfer students! They are all the way from America, but are all originally from Japan!" Narumi said, eyes sparkling. Everyone began talking at once.

"I hope they are all boys!" A fan girl in the class commented.

"I hope they are all girls!" A boy commented, stars in his eyes.

"Either way, they won't be as good as Mikan-sama!" The head fanboy of the Mikan Sakura fan club said, nodding his head with arms crossed. Many agreed with this comment.

"Hai, Hai class, settle down!" Narumi said, sweat dropping slightly. "Come on in!" Narumi called out into the hall.

Four boys walked into the class room. The first had crimson eyes and raven hair that went in every which way. He had no expression on as he stood in front of the class.

The next boy, beside him, had blonde hair and beautiful, bright azure eyes. He was wearing a small smile, and had a rabbit on his head.

Beside rabbit boy was a boy with brighter and blonder hair and shiny orbs. He had a huge smile on his face as he looked at the women in the room.

The final person had white-blonde hair with glasses on the tip of his nose. He just smiled lightly at the class, looking around at each person.

"Ok, now introduce youselves!" Narumi said happily, hence the exclamation mark...

"Hn. I am Natsume Hyuuga, leader of Dark Mist, my band. Special star, dangerous ability class. Fire Alice." The crimson eyes guy said, slightly glaring at everyone.

Everyone except the Black Rose band gasped. "You mean... they are the 

band competing against Mikan-sama's band!?" A fanboy asked, glaring at Natsume slightly. Natsume glared right back, sending shivers down the boys spine.

"Yes, mina-san! Did I forget to mention that?" Narumi asked, looking at the class strangley.

"YES!" Everyone coursed.

"But he's cute." One girl said, smirking.

"Go on." Narumi said, sweat dropping.

The members of the Black Rose sat straighter, to see who the others were. All except Mikan, who had already seen this with her foresight Alice that let her see into the future. She hardly care for them, but she still examined Natsume, the one who had to endure her training.

"I am Ruka Nogi, Base guatair and back up vocals. Three stars, in the Somatic class. Animal Phermone." Another said.

"KYAA!" A Few girls said, fainting.

"I am Kokoro Yome! Nice to meet cha! I am drummer of the band. One star, Latent Ability class, Mind reader." The next said, winking at the girls of went crazy.

"I am Yuu Tobita, nice to meet you. I am the keyboarder of the band, a three star. My class is also Latenet Ablilty, and I make illusions." The last guy with the glasses said, bowing slightly. That one wasn't arrogant at least.

"And those are the Dark Mist. Now, lets find them somewhere to sit." 

Narumi said, smiling happily. "Hmm... Yuu-kun and Koko-kun, you guys sit next to Nonoko-chan and Anna-chan." Narumi said, smiling at the two girls.

"No way!" Anna said, throwing an evil gingerbread man at the two.

"Hold on Anna, let me add some poisons to it, so if it bites you you'll die." Nonoko said, smirking evily. The two guys eyes widened, as the girls were about to throw the things at them.

"Stop it you two." Mikan said, and the two immidiatley stopped.

"Okay, Ruka-kun, you and bunny-chan sit next to Hotaru-chan!" Narumi said, still smiling.

Hotaru pulled up something. "Hotaru-chan, put your ultra powered tazor gun up. And don't use to baka gun either." Mikan said coldly. Hotaru, rolled her eyes as she put the thing under her desk.

"And Natsume-kun -glare from Natsume- You sit next to Mikan-chan!" Narumi said.

"Never mind, you three can kill them all." Mikan said lazily.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"'-:-'"


	2. Chapter 2

**Cold as Ice: Gakuen Alice**

**Summary: **

**Mikan Sakura is the Academy's prized student. She can kill anyone in the academy, even a teacher, in a matter of minutes. She's dangerous, cold, and has a dark past. Can a certain Hyuuga change her attitude? **

**MxN! Other pairings suggested. R&R!**

**Chapter 2**

_"Never mind, you three can kill them all." Mikan said lazily._

_Everyone sweat dropped._

"M-Mikan-chan-" Narumi began, looking rather nervous as Nonoko and Anna chuckled evilly and Hotaru removed the infamous Baka gun from her bag.

"Sakura." Mikan corrected automatically.

"Okay... Sakura-chan, d-"

"Sakura-san or sama." She said, boredly scanning her nails for any dirt. Of course, there was none.

"Mikan-sama," Narumi began, once again.

"Kill Narumi while your at it." Mikan told her three friends, leaning back in seat, pulling a manga out and laying it over her face. Closing her eyes, she prepared for the unconsiousness to come. Suddenly, the weight was lifted from her face. Mikan's eyes snapped open. Crimson orbs met Chocolate.

"Give. Me. My. Manga." Mikan seethed through clenched teeth. You could feel the deadly aura reviberating from her, but the boy didn't seem to notice. He just stared at her impassivley, not affected by her sharp glare in the least.

"No." Mikan closed her eyes, and almost smiled. He was in for hell. That was her favorite manga, and she was his trainer for missions. She would have gone easy on him, a little easy, at least, but now... oh, what a poor unfortunate sole. No one trifles with Mikan Sakura.

"Natsume-kun, that's not really a good idea-" Narumi squeaked out, only to be inturupted, _again. _Poor pink-loving gay-wad, can't even get out a sentence, can he?

"Shut it, Gay Ass. Go ahead. Let him." Mikan's eyes fluttered open, her face void of any and all emotion. "After all, what's the worst I can do to him?"

"Kill him?" Narumi sqeaked, getting out his first sentence. Mikan turned to him, a small smirk now playing on her lips.

"I can do much worse than that, _sensei_." She said mockingly, placing her manga back onto her face. Wait? What?

Natsume moved his hand out to grab the manga, a confused expression playing on his normally stoic face. Reaching forward, he was about to snatch the book back, when he became electricuted. Electric wall. Nice touch to your seating arrangment, don't you think?

"What the-"

"Quiet, I'm trying to sleep." Mikan said, and then closing her eyes under the manga, she did just that. Not before putting an invisible sound proof wall around her, though. And so as people quietly whispered about Natsume daring to speak to Mikan, the said teen slipped into a dreamless unconsious state.

**

* * *

**

** This is to just see if you want me to go on. I have delayed for a long time, I know. I was just on a block, and this was as far as I could think things through. Review if wanted. **


End file.
